desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leoandpiper
Hi, welcome to Wiksteria Lane! Thanks for your edit to the Porter Scavo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:37, 2009 July 3 hi Leo, y did u change my page? and who i c u like lynette, lynette is a stupid botch nd i wish she died when she was shot. wiki skin Hi! Love the infoboxes and wiki skin but on some computers I go on, you can't see Gabrielle's head! 17:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Vitale/ Bolen My sources for the surname change include: http://desperate-housewives.tripod.com/id3.html, http://spoilertv.blogspot.com/search/label/Desperate%20Housewives, http://spoilertv.blogspot.com/search/label/Desperate%20Housewives, http://www.accesshollywood.com/on-the-set-drea-de-matteos-desperate-housewives-debut_video_1139921, and http://www.spoilerfix.com/desperate.php Help Please Hello Leoandpiper There seems to be a problem with several pages... The main problem being that the save button no longer works. :( And, when I do save, the page remains the same, before the edit... Can you have a look please. The ones I have seen are: Susan Mayer Katherine Mayfair Gabrielle Solis These are the only ones I have had problems with. I'd like you to have a quick look please. I'm stumped about what to do. I've never had a problem like this before! Thank You UFO Editor Spotlight Request Hi. Desperate Housewives Wiki looks great and I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 20:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! -- 10:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) READ YOUR DISCLAIMER Changes Hello, I am really enjoying adding to this wiki but I was a little annoyed by the changes made. Firstly, there was a problem with a few of the main pages a few weeks ago, which I repaired yesterday, and to make the pages look more attractive and to make the wikia more interactive, I added a few youtube videos to the pages. I understand that you have asked me not to delete large chunks of text (which I have been doing and I am really sorry) but you keep changing the pages without speaking to me first and I see that all of the videos have gone. I am going to re-add the videos and re-edit some of the pages to make them look more presentable. But I shall do as you said and not delete any large chunks of text. Thanks UFO Editor (James) :) : Hi! I'm sorry I removed all your videos, etc. but I just reverted all your edits to get all the lost information back. That would be great if in future if you just put the new info with the old info. You are doing a great job on the wiki and again I am very sorry for removing all your videos. -- 16:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) why did you change the episode format because all that information will go on the character pages that way anyway since the pages are organised by seasons. makes more sense to do it chronologically. ur signature matches the theme of the show Love the wiki! I love the new info boxes! Great job! Bree Photos Hi! I am sorry about deleting the photos, but most of them have nothing to do with what is being talked about in the article. I will re-edit the page and keep the photos which I feel are needed! Great job on the wiki! Looks amazing!!! UFO Editor :D Promos Sorry 'bout the promo images. But if I remember correctly, about a year back, all the pages had images of characters taken from the show (not the show promos). This must be a fairly new rule... Anyway, I hope your enjoying season six! UFO Editor : It's always been a wiki rule but it just wasn't carried out. Sorry about being so mean again. I must seem like a control freak! -- 12:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Promos (again) no no no. Cause your not. :) Your just doing your bit to make this wiki a better place. I love the wiki. It really is one of the best around. If you have a look at some of the others (Ugly Betty, Weeds etc) they have pretty much been abondoned. So you are obviously doing something right! :) I'll keep in touch... UFO Editor (James) Episode Titles I just thought I'd let you know that the official title for 6.07 is Careful the Things You Say and the title for 6.08 is The Coffee Cup. I would change this myself, but you've changed the page so only officials can edit Season Six (even though I created the page). Season Six You should probably update the Season Six page soon, or at least let me edit it so it will get done. If you do decide to let me edit the page, you can still be in charge of the episode pages. :Hi! The reason I am not editing here anymore is because I am waiting for the episodes to air in Ireland as reading the episodes online was spoiling it for me. I'm going to unlock the season 6 page but I should be back next month. -- 16:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ? Hi, sorry about the changes I have made to the main page of the wiki. It's just with your absense and everything, I thought it would be nice to update it and give it a new layout. Seeing as your are a admin, please feel free to change it or delete my edits. Hope to see you next month, when you start editing again.(here in the U.K, we don't get a glimpse at DH until January. But I catch up one way or another.) Hope you had a nice Christmas! :) :Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too! I'm looking forward to editing again soon but I'm still trying to avoid spoilers. Your edits look fine, thanks for keeping the wiki up and running during my absence! -- 13:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Helping out Hi there! I'm a helper on the Entertainment team at wikia and i've been asked to help out on your wiki, so I'd like to know if there are any areas that you would like me to focus on in particular. My main area of expertise is organization, but i'm happy to help out anywhere that needs it. Just drop me a line — Game widow 19:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey Calvin. I just want you to know, that if you ever need any extra help around the wiki, I'd be happy to take on a bigger role. I'm sure you already know that I am a huge fan of the show and I am active and editing pretty much everyday. I just wanted to let you know that I'm interested. So whenever you need some extra help, give me a shout! :) Thanks UFO Editor 18:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Leoandpiper - I'm Shawn from Wikia Entertainment, I'm leaving a quick message with all the admins here. We've been checking out what you guys have been doing and we really like what you've accomplished as a group so far. I want to lend a hand by making a few changes to your main page and search engine optimization that will help with getting new people to visit and make edits. Is it OK if I take a crack at a new skin and main page for the wiki? We've been having a lot of success on other Wikia sites with our methods lately and I think it'd really be a big advantage here. As soon as I have something for you to check out, I'll leave a link. Shawn (talk) 22:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey again Leoandpiper - you've probably noticed the new skin I put up on the wiki. It's been getting some pretty positive feedback from the community and the rest of the Wikia Entertainment team, what do you think? If you want to adjust the main page content in the future, feel free to change any of the information, but make sure not to alter the page layout, as it'll mess up the design & code. Thanks in advance for that! Shawn (talk) 23:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) UFO Editor Hi, Leoandpiper - Shawn from Wikia Entertainment - just leaving a quick note that we've promoted UFO Editor to bureaucrat, because the've been maintaining the wiki pretty well while you've been away. If you have any questions when you're back, feel free to ask me! Shawn (talk) 18:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Return Hey Calvin! I was just wondering when will you be returning to Wiksteria Lane, as you said you'd be back after Season Six airs in Ireland and the UK. There are several pages which have been created which are rude or have nothing to do with Desperate Housewives and only an administrator can delete the pages. I'm only a beurecrat, so I'm waiting for you to return to continue maintaining the wikia. Thanks (I'm looking forward to hear from you!) UFO Editor 10:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC)